Internal combustion engines have a crankcase or a cylinder block that cooperates with a cylinder head to form combustion chambers for the engine. Conventional engines are often provided with a flush cylinder head deck face and a flush cylinder block deck face that form mating surfaces and cooperate with a head gasket for sealing the engine.